


My Dearest

by HolYaoi_01



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolYaoi_01/pseuds/HolYaoi_01
Summary: "I dedicate you everything that make me whole, I'm yours"
Relationships: Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea begin with the song "My dearest" ✨ of the Japanese group "Supercell" ✨  
> Chapters will get longer as the story goes and there's a lot of chapters I should say 😆

<< My world is a chaotic mess,  
Guess I am just a rebellious mind who wanted to impress the world,  
But my words are weak and my reasonings are cheap,  
So I'll just stay a simple good-for-nothing person, the best character for me.  
Saying that Society has always pressured me to be an exceptional person would be a sad truth,  
People whispered their hope to my cradle, they said that I'll accomplish big things like my parents did...  
But I find myself rather pitiful comparing to them or any other relatives from my family.  
Dad, please, don't ask me to write my thoughts, they are stupids, I don't want to waste the precious black ink of your pen.  
Mom, please, don't ask me to paint, the canvas is better blank than staining with my inexperienced hands.  
Just leave me alone,  
I'll be a simple good-for-nothing person, the best character for me. >>

"...Hey! What are you doing with that...?"  
"A-ah sorry, I just find this notebook laying in the ground so-"  
"So you though you could just read personal stuff like newspapers ?!"  
"What? No! I actually open it to search for the owner's name!"  
"Hn, so casual! Anyway give it to me, it's mine! Song MinHo, you can check, my name's written in the last page"  
"Really...? Wait... Oh, right... Ehh, I'm sorry"  
"Too late for that, bye"


	2. Chapter 2

<< Lee SeungHoon,  
A name that didn't leave my mind for the past few days,  
It wasn't because of his slim and tall feature nor his cunning smile or his appealing neutral expression,  
My brain can't just get over the fact that this stranger read the thoughts I kept secret from everyone,  
I feared his next move,  
Me who always hide under the noisy peoples, observing those who have something to say, judging them silently...  
But it become hard to do as I felt his stare burning my back during the class,  
And even if he isn't watching, I find it hard to stay still like usual.  
I didn't know how many pages he read before I noticed my loss and backtrack,  
I don't have a clue about what kind of persona is hiding under that social face,  
Maybe it's just a mask,  
Maybe he is the future asshole who will break mine instead...  
I hate this guy who is menacing to destroy the pretty character I created,  
But above all, I hate him because he's the cause of all the messing thoughts that overflowed inside of me. >>

The pen is finally hanging above the paper.  
MinHo gasps for air, he always does when words keep quickly popping in his mind with the need to be writing down that he somehow forgets to breath.  
Good timing, he has to say as he heard knocks against the door of his room.  
He stretches his arms in the air and lays his body on the back of the chair.  
"It's open"  
"...Hey Min-ah! Oh sorry, you were studying?"  
"Yeah, just finished a homework. What's up mom ?"  
"Ah, just homework?"  
"Yeah, just homework, why?"  
"Well, there's this writing competition and... Maybe you would want to participate...?"  
"No mom, I'm bad at that"  
"How could you know?"  
"I tried and the result sucked so bad"  
"...Can I see?"  
"No, I said it sucked"  
"Okay... You do as you want. Anyway, dinner is ready sweetie, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Hoony... TwT


End file.
